Problem: Rewrite ${(8^{10})(8^{-12})}$ in the form ${8^n}$.
Answer: ${ (8^{10})(8^{-12}) = 8^{10-12}} $ ${\hphantom{ (8^{10})(8^{-12})} = 8^{-2}} $